


ep04

by Yoyoung



Category: Tatewaki Rintarou - Fandom, Tsukushi Mone, マジきゅんっ! ルネッサンス
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	ep04

澟太郎他就同了茂音他去了一間房間的時候，就把了茂音他抱起了的，之後就立刻把了茂音他放在了床上的，茂音他就同澟太郎他講：我可唔可以不做的，澟太郎他就講：好啊，看下你做成怎樣，才決定的，之後澟太郎他就好好地把了茂音他的衣服除之後就開始吻了茂音他的唇，而好快把了茂音他的全身吻完，之後再吻了茂音他的，而茂音他也感覺到了十分之好開心的，茂音他用手把了澟太郎他的頭伸向他自己的胸部，就同了澟太郎他講：你同了我做的話，可以的話同了我做全套，希望你可以接受，澟太郎他看了茂音他這樣的，就好好地吸了茂音他的乳頭，反而令到了茂音他的身體也不自覺地顫抖的，也感覺到了澟太郎他吻手在他的身體也不停撫摸，而令到了茂音他覺得十分之開心的，也好有安全感，而這樣令到了茂音他也更加安心地去做完的。之後凜太郎他就好開心地做了下一部分的時候，反而令到了茂音他也覺得十分之舒服，在做完之後，茂音他就同了澟太郎他講：好舒服，可以同/和了你一起做的感覺，真的十分之好的，澟太郎他就抱了茂音他講：那就太好，好開心，那下次去其他地方做，茂音他就：好啊


End file.
